Conventionally, a heating element, in particular, a power element for performing switching control of a large current is provided on a heat-radiating member so as to be fixed thereon because of a large heat generation amount. In this manner, the heat from the heating element is transferred to a cooling medium through the heat-radiating member to cool the heating element.
In the case of an in-vehicle power converter such as the charger and the DC-DC converter described above, high cooling performance for the device is required in view of an environment in which the device is mounted in a vehicle and an operation environment.
A structure for mounting the heating element to the heat-radiating member is described in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4.
Patent Literatures 1 to 3 describe a structure for pressing an electric device against a top of the heat-radiating member by an elastic force of a pressing member.
Moreover, Patent Literature 4 describes a structure of a rotation stop plate for the heating element when the heating element is to be fastened to the heat-radiating member.